Space history 2
by Disturbed Angel
Summary: Après Space History, voici ma nouvelle fic ! Très bonne ! Lisez et commentez !


LES SIMPSON:  
  
BONJOUR JE M'APPELLE MONSIEUR BURNS LE VIEUX MONSIEUR JE VAIS PRÉSENTÉ DANS UNE VILLE S'APPELLE SPRINGFIELD SALUT J'APPELLE HOMER SIMPSON ET LES ENFANTS BART SIMPSON , LISA SIMPSON ET MAGIE SIMPSON ET MA CHÉRIE MARGE SIMPSON ET L'AMI DE MONSIEUR BURNS S'APPELLE SMITHERS IL RESTE AVEC MONSIEUR BURNS ET SON TRAVAIL.  
  
1. L'INTRODUCTION:  
  
CHEZ LES SIMPSON:9h18  
  
BART:POPA COMMENT FAIT ON JOUE AVEC TOI  
  
HOMER:?????????? ON JOUE? À L'ATTAQUE  
  
BART:OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HOMER:O.K.C'EST 0PARTIR  
  
BART:YES SIR  
  
IL JOUE À L'ATTAQUE  
  
MARGE:ARRÊTER ARRÊTER ARRÊTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MARGE:MAIS QU'EST-QUE VOUS FAITES  
  
HOMER:EH BIEN ON JOUE A L'ATTAQUE AVEC MON FILS  
  
MARGE:VOUS ÊTES PAS DROIS FAIS ÇA COMPRIS  
  
HOMER ET BART:OUAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1 HEURE PLUS TARD:  
  
LISA:BLA , BLA , BLA , BLA , BLA  
  
BART:HÉ TOI POURQUOI TU CHANTE?  
  
LISA:BEN JE CHANTE POUR FAIT BLA  
  
BART:VA-T-EN COMPRIS  
  
LISA:NON BART PAS QUESTION  
  
BART:JE VAIS ATTRAPER  
  
LISA:ARRÊT , ARRÊT , ARRÊT , ARRÊT , ARRÊT MAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM,AU SECOUR MAMAN BART IL ATTRAPE  
  
BART:JE VAIS MANGER  
  
LISA:MAMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MARGE:ARRÊT BART POURQUOI TU ATTRAPES  
  
BART:EH BIEN JE ATTRAPE AVEC MA SOEUR  
  
MARGE:TA PAS DROIT FAIT ÇA SINON JE VAIS DIRE TON PÈRE  
  
2. MONSIEUR BURNS:  
  
LENDEMAIN:  
  
HOMER:BONJOUR AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BONHOMME:BONJOUR JE M'APPELLE MONSIEUR BURNS ET TOI QUI ES TU  
  
HOMER:JE M'APPELLE MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
BURNS:HÉ C'ÉTAIT MON NOM VOYON QUI EST TU  
  
HOMER:JE SUIS SMITHER  
  
BURNS:ET C'EST MON AMI VOYON QUI EST TU  
  
HOMER:JE M'APPELLE SPRINGFIELD  
  
BURNS:HÉ TOI C'EST LA VILLE  
  
MARGE:IL Y A QUELQU'UN AH!!! BONJOUR MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
BURNS:TIEN BONJOUR MARGE SIMPSON C'EST QUI LE BONHOMME QUI IT SON IL DIT:MONSIEUR BURNS , SMITHER ET SPRINGFIELD C'EST QUI SON NOM  
  
MARGE:IL S'APPELLE HOMER , HOMER SIMPSON  
  
BURNS:PARFAIT ÇA JE VAIS TRAVAILLER AVEC SIMPSON  
  
MARGE:QUI SIMPSON?  
  
BURNS:HOMER SIMPSON  
  
HOMER:D'OH  
  
3. LES AMIS DE BART:  
  
3 JOURS PLUS TARD  
  
BART:SALUT LES AMIS  
  
LES AMIS:SALUT BART  
  
SAMHOUSE:PIS BART QU'ES TU FAIS À LA MAISON  
  
BART:EH BIENMON PÈRE IL Y A MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
MARTIN:C'EST QUI MONSIEUR BURNS?  
  
BART:MONSIEUR BURNS C'EST VIEUX BONHOMME AVAIT MÉCHANT GROS NÉE ET PAS CHEVEUX  
  
LES AMIS:AYOYE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SAMHOUSE:BON BART ON VA INVITER CHEZ TOI  
  
BART:OUI ON FAIT UNE FÊTE  
  
LES AMIS:YOUPPPPIIIIIIIIIII  
  
4. MONSIEUR BURNS ET SMITHER:  
  
QUELQUE MINUTES PLUS TARD:  
  
HOMER:JOYEUX NOËL MAGIE  
  
MARGE:HOMER C'EST NOËL ON EST PAS DÉCEMBRE ON EST MARS COMPRIS.  
  
HOMER:GLOU GLOU GLOU  
  
MARGE:J'Y VAIS BONJOUR MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
BURNS:BONJOUR MARGE JE VIEN INVITER CHEZ TOI JE TE PRÉSENT MON AMI SMITHER  
  
SMITHER:BONJOUR COMMENT T'APPELLE TON NOM  
  
MARGE:JE M'APPELLE MARGE SIMPSON  
  
SMITHER:TRÈS BIEN NOUS SOMMES CHERCHER BART SIMPSON  
  
MARGE:BART SIMPSON  
  
BART:HEY YOU  
  
BART:WELCOME TO SPRINGFIELD MR BURNS AND SMITHER  
  
BURNS:POURQUOI TON FILS PARLE ANGLAIS  
  
MARGE:IL FAIT EN ANGLAIS  
  
BART:OH YES I'M SPOKEN IN ENGLISH  
  
HOMER:TU ES BON PARLE EN ANGLAIS  
  
BART:YES DAD  
  
BART:MOI JE PARLE EN ANGLAIS PAPA  
  
HOMER:O.K. BART SMITHER IL VA CHERCHER DE TOI  
  
BART:C'EST QUI SMITHER?  
  
HOMER:SMITHER C'EST UN AMI DE MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
MARGE:BART PRÉPALE TES BAGAGES COMPRIS  
  
BART:OUI MADAME  
  
BART:O.K. MAMAN J'SUIS PRÊT  
  
MARGE:TRÈS BIEN VA ALLÉ AVEC MONSIEUR BURNS ET SMITHER  
  
BURNS:D'ACCORD  
  
5. PARLE AVEC SMITHER  
  
CHEZ MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
BURNS:VOICI DANS TA CHAMBRE BART  
  
BART:MERCI BEAUCOUP  
  
BURNS:BONNE NUIT BART FAITTAIS BEAU RÊVE  
  
BART:BONNE NUIT  
  
SMITHER:BURNS COMMENT BART EST COUCHÉ DANS SA CHAMBRE  
  
BURNS:SMITHER ALLOR ON S'EN VA AU MINE EN MONTAGNE DE SPECTACLE DE MINE  
  
SMITHER:PARFAIT MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
BURNS:EXCELLENT  
  
BART:O.K. JE M'EN VAIS QUITTER DE SPRINGFIELD  
  
BART (CHANTE):AU REVOIR LA VILLE DE SPRINGFIELD  
  
BART:BIENVENUE VOICI LA MONTAGNE CONTINUE LE CHEMIN  
  
BART:EXCELLENT  
  
6. HOMER CHEZ LE RESTAURANT MOE:  
  
HOMER:BON JE M'EN VAIS LE PAYSAGE  
  
MARGE:À BIENTÔT HOMER  
  
CHEZ LE RESTAURANT MOE  
  
MOE:SALUT SIMPSON  
  
HOMER:SALUT MOE  
  
HOMME FORT:HÉ TOI ON BOIS LA BIÈRE AVANT DE PARTIR  
  
HOMER:OUI ON BOIS LA BIÈRE AVANT DE PARTIR  
  
CAL:OUI JE SUIS BIEN CONTENT  
  
MOE:LES GARS ON A FINI ON S'EN VA  
  
LES GARS:YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
MOE:O.K. ON Y VA  
  
MOE:VOILA LE RESTAURANT EST FERMÉ  
  
HOMER:YOUPI ON EST PARTIR  
  
MOE:ON PRENDRE MON CAMION  
  
LES GARS:O.K.  
  
BART:FIU!!!! JE SUIS FATIGUÉ J'AI RENDU À LA RIVIÈRE BLEUE  
  
7. PROBLÈME DE MONSIEUR BURNS:  
  
DANS LA VILLE SPRINGFIELD:CHEZ MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
SMITHER:ENFIN ARRIVER À LA MAISON MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
BURNS:MERCI SMITHER JE VAIS ALLÉ VOIR  
  
BURNS:PIS BART ON EST VOILÀ EH!!!!!!!!!! IL A DISPARU  
  
SMITHER:QU'EST-CE PASSE T'IL MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
BURNS:BART A DISPARU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SMITHER:OH NON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BURNS:BON IL FAUT DÉMÉNAGER  
  
SMITHER:O.K. MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
8. MARGE ET MAGIE  
  
CHEZ LES SIMPSON  
  
LISA:MAN POURQUOI? TU JOUER AU VIDÉO  
  
MARGE:PARCE QUE JE JOUE AVEC MAGIE  
  
LISA:OUAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
9. HOMER CHERCHE BART:  
  
DANS LE PAYAGE DE CALIFORNIE:  
  
BART:JE SUIS ARRIVER J'AI EU LE CHEMIN DE PAYAGE ON VA PARTIR VERS HAWAÏ  
  
BART:QUOI?? UN CAMION  
  
BART (CRIE):AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MOE:REGARDER QUELQU'UN TOMBER DANS L'ARBRE  
  
HOMER:C'EST BART  
  
LES GARS:BART!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HOMER:C'EST MON FILS S'APPELLE BART SIMPSON JE VAIS CHERCHER  
  
MOE:O.K. HOMER VA-S'Y  
  
HOMER:TIEN BON BART J'ARRIVE  
  
HOMER (TOMBE):AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HOMER:AH!!! ÇA FAIT MAL  
  
BART:PAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
HOMER:BART  
  
BART:PAPA JE SUIS CONTENT DE TE VOIR  
  
HOMER:OUI BART MOI AUSSI JE SUIS CONTENT DE TE VOIR  
  
BART:BIEN  
  
MOE:HÉ C'EST TON FILS  
  
HOMER:OUI.MOE JE TE PRÉSENT BART.BART JE TE PRÉSENT MOE  
  
MOE:TIEN POURQUOI EST TON FILS  
  
BART:SALUT TOUT LE MONDE  
  
LES GARS:SALUT MON PETIT GARÇON  
  
HOMER:FILSTON VIEN-T-EN ON PRENDRE LE CAMION DE MOE  
  
BART:O.K. BART  
  
10.ARRÊT DE LA FORÊT  
  
ARRÊT DE LA FORÊT:  
  
HOMER:HÉ MOE J'AI FAIM  
  
MOE:OUI MOI AUSSI J'AI FAIM  
  
CAL:TU T'APPELLE BART  
  
BART:OUI  
  
CAL:TRÈS BIEN COMMENT TU T'APPELLE TON NOM DE FAMILLE  
  
BART:SIMPSON , BART SIMPSON  
  
HOMER:D'OH  
  
11.LA LÉGENDE DE LA BONNE AVENTURE  
  
BART:SEIGNEUR C'EST LION  
  
HOMER:NON BART C'EST PAS LION  
  
BART:HOMER C'EST LION DE HAWAï  
  
HOMER:D'OH D'OH D'OH D'OH D'OH  
  
MOE:JE SUIS MOE  
  
MOE:ET C'EST PARTIRE  
  
LES GARS:AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SOUDAIN IL AVAIT POLICE  
  
À SUIVRE…  
  
12.LA BARBE DE MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
CEZ MONSIEUR BURNS:  
  
SMITHER:MONSIEUR BURNS JE SUIS EXCITER DE T'AVOIR TA BARBE  
  
BURNS:UNE BARBE C'EST QUOI UNE UNE BARBE  
  
SMITHER:UNE BARBE C'EST LE VIEUX MONSIEUR DE GRAND PAPA  
  
BURNS:EXCELLENT  
  
2 JOURS PLUS TARD:  
  
BURNS:WOW EH!!!!!!!!!! EH!! J'AI UNE BARBE J'AI UNE BARBE J'AI UNE BARBE SMITHER REVEILLE-TOI  
  
SMITHER:QUOI? QU-EST PASSE T-IL MONSIEUR BURNS EH!!!! TU AS UNE BARBE.  
  
BURNS:OUI SMITHER J'AI UNE BARBE JE SUIS LE VIEUX MONSIEUR BURNS JE M'APPELLE LE VIEUX MONSIEUR BURNS  
  
SMITHER:EH!!!!!!!! C'EST BEAU NOM TU T'APPELLE LE VIEUX MONSIEUR BURNS.  
  
BURNS:EXCELLENT ALLOR SMITHER REGARDE DEHORS  
  
SMITHER:JE VAIS VOIR… EH!!!! MAIS ON Y EST OU EST QU'ON EST  
  
VIEUX BURNS:ON EST SOUTERRAIN  
  
SMITHER:SOUTERRAIN  
  
VIEUX BURNS:OUI ON EST SOUTERRAIN ON RESTE LÀ  
  
SMITHER:O.K.  
  
13.LA GRANDE FLEUVE  
  
HOMER:PLUS VITE MOE PLUS VITE  
  
BART:ATTENTION LA VOITURE DE LA POLICE  
  
MOE:POLICE…  
  
POLICE:ARRÊTER ARRÊTER ARRÊTER  
  
MOE:BON O.K. PLUS VITE  
  
HOMER:MOE FAIT ATTENTION À TOI  
  
MOE:FAIT ATTENTION À TOI  
  
HOMER:LES PANNEAUX  
  
MOE:LES PANNEAUX AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MOE:OH NON COMMENT ON FAIT ARRÊTER LES GARS  
  
TOUT LE MONDE:AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HOMER:IL A QUELQU'UN  
  
MOE:AU SECOURS À L'AIDE 


End file.
